Dean's Mistake
by lita2extreme
Summary: A night he didn't remember had completely ruined his entire life.


Title:Dean's Mistake  
Author: kaneslita ( ) or lita2extreme ( )  
Pairing: Chloe/Dean  
Rating: R-M for language  
Summary: A night he didn't remember had completely ruined his entire life.

'UGH! Damn hangover!', he thought with an inner groan. His mouth tasted like a bar . He couldn't be sure but his over-developed alcohol taste buds detected about 4 different liquors mixing in his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had drunk enough to get this Fuckin' hangover. It had definitely been a while.

His eyes screwed tighter shut, trying to block the sun that was streaming into the room.

He was far too sleepy to get up. And his head was throbbing in pain. So he cuddled up next to his woman deciding to get as much sleep as he possibly could before either her or Sammy got up and dragged him awake with them. His hand glided over her hip pulling her body closer to him. As he had done dozens of times before.

Immediately he knew something was wrong. Very wrong!

The hip just wasn't right. Not at all.

He had always been able to cover her entire hipbone with his hand. Something he loved, like she was made only for him to hold in his arms at night and along side him. She was so small and delicate that he was always able to span his fingers easily over most of her body parts. When he held her, he always felt he was protecting a treasure.

He knew every inch of her body. Loved every inch of her body. He had spent hours upon hours kissing, licking, nipping, holding, rubbing and flat out fucking her. That he knew her body far better than his own by this point in their relationship. Loved every inch of her body, but he really wasn't loving this.

This hip was larger than Chloe's hip should be. Far larger than he liked.

Moving his hand up to her belly to see if his theory was proved right.

In the past month or 2, she had gotten just a bit of a pouch, just a little soft bump, which only gave her a deliciously soft curve, to which she blamed on all the diner food and greasy stuff he loved so much. It was only a couple of pounds and not even noticable unless you saw her naked and were kissing down her body.

Which was definitely one of his favorite things ever!

Something which he did at every opportunity. She had complained hotly that as soon as possible she would be getting rid of it. Even if she needed to ditch them and live at the Gym for a month.

He had laughed loudly at her declaration and pulled her into his arms,threading his fingers through her soft blonde hair, kissing her silent. When he pulled away, he told her that he really liked it. In a rare chick-flick moment That she was so small it was nice to have something to hold her to him.

She had flushed with pleasure at his announcement, giving him that big smile with the raised eyebrow, dubious but trusting, which made his life brighter with her pleasure. And made his heart do that stupid beating extra hard thing.

This belly was flat. Disgustingly flat, he thought.

When he opened his eyes, long brown hair was the first thing he saw, he felt instantly sick.

"Oh GOD!", he whispered in horror and ran to the bathroom barely managing to make it before he was throwing up everything in his stomach in the white bowl.

Oh no. No. No! NOO!

He couldn't have! He loved her too much to hurt her like that! What was wrong with him?!

He continued throwing up, sick as a dog for a half an hour before he left the bathroom, quickly grabbing his clothes which were strewn across the room. He purposely avoided looking at the bed.

'What the hell did I do? How could I?', he wondered, slipping out of the room and looking for his own, once dressed. Not giving the woman on the bed a glance as he hurried out. Not wanting or needing a face to the woman with which he had just ruined everything with.

Unfortunately, he didn't remember anything of what happened last night.

He did know that he probably destroyed his relationship the most important person in the world because of this. How was he ever going to make this up to her?

It had taken months of flirting and trying to show her that he was in it for the long haul and not just a night, for her to open up to him and give him a shot, and all it had taken was one drunken night to ruin what he had worked so hard on.

FUCK! FUCKITY! FUCK!

Finding their room, he entered as a quick scan revealed Sam sitting on a wing-back chair in the corner, looking at his laptop, but no Chloe.

Sam's eyes snapped up and Dean took a step back at the fury he saw in his brother's normally gentle eyes.

The younger Winchester stood quickly, putting his pc on the table and stalked over to him.

"Sammy? Where's Chl-", he didn't even finish the question when a large fist quickly punched him right in the nose, HARD.

OWWW!

"SONOVABITCH!", he screamed loudly in pain, holding his nose with one hand and held another out to Sam to prevent another attack. He was wayyyyy too hung over to fight.

"HOW DARE YOU!", Sam screamed his face turning red in rage, fists clenching and unclenching.

"What? Sammy, what?", he asked slightly scared that his brother knew exactly what happened, and just a little at the anger being directed at him but far more concerned now about where his girlfriend was. He needed her, now! To prove to himself that she was there with him. That he hadn't

"You piece of SHIT!",, Sam snarled, "She didn't want to go out with you, she just wanted to be our friend but you just wouldn't leave her alone, and finally after a half-year she learned to trust and believe in you then you go and FUCK some random bar skank just because she told you the truth! You make me sick.", the last sentence was spoken so softly Dean barely heard it. He almost wished he hadn't.

"Oh God! She knows?", again the sick feeling came up in his stomach and he barely swallowed it back down. He knew that this had nothing to do with the alcohol and everything to do with him and what he'd done.

"Of course she knows! It's Chloe. Did you really think that she wouldn't follow you after she told you? Of course I don't think either of us expected that when she did find you, you would be dry humping some girl in the bar.", the disgust was evident and Sam went to his duffel bag and began loading the rest of his belonging in it.

His nose throbbing, his head pounding, his stomach churning, he still had to ask.

"Where is she?", he could feel his heart speed up anxiously.

"Gone." the simple answer took the breath from him. It really didn't matter where she was, as long as it wasn't with him, it was just 'Gone'. That was all that mattered. She had her own car, she could take off at anytime. He had just hoped that she never would.

After she found out and apparently saw what happened, Ugh he deserved to be shot.

"But..", he couldn't even finish the question as his throat tightened painfully with the truth of her departure.

"I'm going with her.", Sam announced standing in front of Dean, with his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"What?!", anger and jealousy tighten in him and his fist clenched.

"Just consider it a temporary arrangement. I only stayed last night and this morning in order to punch you in the face. Now, I am going to help my best friend repair her heart, which just happened to have been very cruelly stomped on last night."

"Sam, I do -don't even remember what happened last night.", he confessed scratching his neck and looking away from Sam probing angry gaze.

"Well, that part is pretty straight forward. I got hurt on the job last night. We came back here to patch me up after torching the Ghost. When Chloe got the gauze in order to wrap my wound, she glowed brightly and it was good as new. She told us about her Meteor Power which had been doormat for a while. You had been drinking heavily, since we got to the room and you saw how bad the wound was, when she told us, you then proceeded to freak the hell out and barged out screaming at her for keeping that a secret. She followed behind you a half an hour later. After recuperating a bit from healing me. Then she came back, packed up and was sobbing her little heart out! Telling me about you and some woman basically having sex in the bar!", Sam looked so sad and angry, that it made his heart hurt to think about how bad Chloe must have been last night. How bad she must have felt. Must be still. "She packed everything up and said she would leave you to your women. As that is what you happen to be really good at.", he stepped past his older brother and opened the door.

"No! Sammy you can not go! She is my girlfriend! You are my brother! You can't just leave with her!", his teeth clenched and fists curled. How could he ever hurt her like that? What was wrong with him?

"She's already gone and doesn't know I plan to join her, but I am going to.", he gave Dean a cold look, "That's what you do for the people you love.", the words were quiet and hit him brutally right in his already churning stomach.

"Sa-", he was cut off.

"I don't know where she's gone, but I do know Chloe and there is no way she is going to quit hunting just cause you are an enormous asshole. So I am going to find her and help her. Consider yourself a solo hunter from now on.", the fierce expression took him by surprise. Did Sammy LIKE Chloe?

Oh, GOD! How could he not have noticed before?

"Dad's book is in the Impala, you'll need it to keep hunting. Maybe we can eventually share information about hunts someday. ", Sam said softly fidgeting with his bag for a couple of seconds,"Goodbye Dean."

Sam quietly shut the door behind him, leaving Dean all alone in the depressing room.

He stood there quietly not know what to say to that. Not knowing what to do. He had just lost his brother and his Chloe.

A night he didn't remember had completely ruined his entire life.

He collapse on the mattress with his head in his hands, and the first time in a long while, he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oh..Chloe.", he whispered in the room. His heart breaking, knowing that the goodness of his life would never come back. He was to know what it felt like to have her warmth and love, and to throw it away.

She hadn't even confronted him! Hadn't told him what a worthless asshole he was or that he had lost whatever they had shared!

That he could just go fuck himself!

That she would pour sugar in the Impala's tank! God it's what he deserved! Part of him still cringed visibly at the thought.

She just left.

It was just so much WORSE! She knew exactly how to hit him where it hurt, and while Chloe was one of the sweetest people he had ever known in his entire life, he also knew that breaking her heart after she so tenuously trusted him with it, well...she wasn't going to protect his feelings any more.

To just be gone. It was tortuous.

And Sammy was going to be with her. Would they share comfort with each other? The very thought had his stomach rolling once again.

But after what he had done, he knew he wouldn't come between them. They were the best people he knew. They deserved to be happy.

Yet he still prayed to a God that he knew existed but didn't care that they wouldn't. Not together. He didn't know how he would be able to handle that.

To know that Sammy kissed her sweet lips, touched her silky skin...and even worse make love to her. It made him see red.

She was his!

Or she had been, now though...

He had known an honest to God Angel in Castiel.

Chloe though, she had been Dean's own Angel.

The soft smile that she only gave him when they were alone. Most of the time naked as Dean preferred, taking every opportunity to be with her. The gentle green eyes that always gave him the look of complete love and acceptance.

Those eyes would forever haunt him. His entire life he never felt he deserved to be loved. He grew up training to die. He never thought he would know anyone as wonderful as her and he knew without a doubt he would never know that again.

She had been his reward for a life of tragedy and strife injury and death... and he had just thrown it all away in a drunken stupor, because he was an insecure asshole who couldn't handle the information of his lover being a Meteor Freak!

As he fell asleep he saw her bright green eyes looking up at him with absolute adoration and his heart clenched knowing he would only be allowed to remember them now.


End file.
